


Objetivo: Draco Malfoy

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavo año. Harry no tenía planeado quedarse en Hogwarts aquellas Navidades. Pero, por azares del destino (también conocido como Romilda Vane), no le queda más remedio. Además, para qué negarlo, tiene la excusa perfecta para averiguar qué es lo que está tramando Draco Malfoy. Y lo más importante: un disfraz. Posguerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objetivo: Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aunque a Draco le quedan mejor las faldas (es un hecho xD), vamos a ponérselas a Harry. Y ya puede escandalizarse Rowling y la Warner.
> 
> Seguimos con la semana Drarryesca (actividad propuesta por Drarry Week en tumblr), aunque tengo la impresión de que publico algo tarde. El prompt del día de hoy es… (trrrrrrrr) ¡Octavo año!
> 
> Repito la aclaración que hice en The Playbook (día 1. Crack): ando de exámenes y tengo poco tiempo. Pienso continuar esta historia tan pronto como tenga tiempo.
> 
> Hoy: **Posguerra**.

_Caminó con seguridad por el dormitorio, oculta bajo el manto de la noche. Llevaba su varita en la mano, preparada por si alguno se despertaba, y en la otra un pequeño vial con una poción._

_Le miró. Era guapo hasta dormido. Tenía aquel pelo tan imposible que tanto le hubiese gustado acariciar. Alargó su mano y le acarició superficialmente la frente. La famosa frente en la que tenía aquella maldita cicatriz que le había hecho famoso. Se dejó deleitar, imaginándose ese mismo gesto en otro momento. Con él frente a ella, sonriendo. Sonriendo de verdad, permitiéndole tocarle._

_¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan perfecto tan cruel?_

_Apartó la mano, con renovadas energías. Iba a hacérselas pagar. Tenía que comprender cómo se sentía. Lo que le estaba haciendo pasar._

_Vertió la poción sobre su cuello con cuidado y lo masajeó hasta que se absorbió por completo._

* * *

Malfoy levantó con cuidado la cuchara de su desayuno y la observó durante un buen rato, arrugando ligeramente su nariz, solo para metérsela en la boca con desgana y volver a empezar. Pansy Parkinson se recostaba contra su hombro mientras movía la boca sin parar y sin recibir, prácticamente, ningún indicio de atención. Harry solo había visto a Malfoy tan absorto en una ocasión. Y sabía exactamente lo que aquello significaba.

—Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

Le echó una última mirada de reojo antes de centrar su atención en Hermione.

—Malfoy está tramando algo —explicó en un susurro, inclinándose hacia delante.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios frente a él.

—¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso?

—¡Pero míralo! Está tan… tan —Harry se giró ligeramente hacia atrás—. Tan _tranquilo_. Sea lo que sea lo que está tramando no puede ser nada bueno.

—No está tramando nada.

—¡Hermione! Es Malfoy. Siempre está tramando algo —intervino Ron, mostrando una media sonrisa hacia Harry.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja, desafiante. Ron tragó saliva de manera ruidosa y apartó su mirada.

—Lo siento, colega, Malfoy no está tramando nada —aceptó rápidamente Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Harry, en serio, tienes que dejarlo ir —añadió Hermione—. La guerra ha terminado. No hay nada que pueda hacer Malfoy que cambie lo que hemos logrado. Lo que _has logrado._ —Añadió afectuosamente.

Harry miró una vez más por encima de su hombro. Ahí estaba Malfoy, ajeno a todo, con su pelo rubio repeinado hacia atrás y con el aspecto pulcro que lo caracterizaba. Parecía tan absorto, tan distraído. Sostenía su rostro con su mano izquierda. La derecha la utilizaba para remover su desayuno y, de vez en cuando, dar un pequeño pinchazo.

Parecía… casi… _atrapado_.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Accedió Harry, aunque realmente no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Había tenido razón con respecto a Malfoy en sexto curso, ¿por qué no la tendría ahora?—. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Que…

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente una voz femenina tras de él. Harry sintió como toda su espalda se tensaba y giró ligeramente la cabeza solo para encontrarse cara a cara a Romilda Vane.

—Eh… hola —saludó un poco incómodo, volviéndose a girar hacia la mesa.

—Solo quería saludarte —insistió ella colocándose al lado de Harry, en el lugar en el que había estado sentada Ginny hasta hacía un par de minutos—. Y preguntarte qué vas a hacer el próximo fin de semana. Hay salida a Hogsmeade.

Harry apretó los dientes. Romilda era demasiado pesada, ¿después de tanto tiempo no le había quedado claro que él estaba con Ginny?

—Lo siento —respondió tragándose las malas contestaciones—, ya he quedado.

—Oh, vaya… —Romilda frunció el ceño y colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Harry—. Quizá para el siguiente…

—No creo— replicó fríamente, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Ron estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione -aunque sin perderse palabra de la conversación-, mientras que ella fingía que leía el periódico—. También he quedado para el próximo. Para todos los del año, en realidad.

—Ya… —La sonrisa se había esfumado de los labios de Romilda.

—Mira, tenemos prisa —la detuvo rápidamente Harry mientras se levantaba, apartando su mano de su brazo—. Ya hablaremos…

Ron le echó un último vistazo lastimero a su comida antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—Eso ha sido cruel —dictaminó Hermione apretando los labios cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del Gran Comedor.

—Ya, y darme una caja llena de pasteles de caldero con Amortentia también —replicó secamente Harry, negándose a sentir lástima por ella—. Que, ya que estoy, casi matan a Ron.

—Colega, es el precio que tiene la fama —replicó Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros—: te las llevas a todas de calle.

Y miró descaradamente a Hermione, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que ella respondió al momento.

—De todas formas, Harry, ten cuidado. Ya sabes cómo se las gasta, ¿no?

—No me asusta Romilda: tengo a Ginny para que me defienda.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

* * *

La primera salida a Hogsmeade dio paso al primer partido de la temporada. Noviembre pasó rápida y cargada de celebraciones, ya que Ginny (Harry se había retirado oficialmente del Quidditch) había atrapado la Snitch justo debajo de las narices de Malfoy.

En un parpadeo se encontraron cara a cara a las vacaciones de Navidad.

Harry estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy tramaba algo. No podía estar allí, tan tranquilo, sin tramar nada. Iba en contra (su) natura. Ni una sola maldad, ni un mal uso de su autoridad, ni una palabra más alta que otra. Por Merlín, Harry estaba seguro de que se estaba reservando para algo grande.

Y sabiendo que era lo último que había tramado… No podía dejarlo estar sin más.

A pesar de todo, cuando apareció en la Sala Común la lista para quedarse en el castillo, Harry la ignoró tan buenamente como pudo. No había otro lugar en el que más quisiera estar: la Madriguera, con Ron y el resto de los Weasley. Y, a pesar de que serían una de las Navidades más duras de su vida, le apetecía mucho que llegaran. El dolor de los Weasley era compartido, él también echaba de menos a Fred. Y a muchos más.

Además, se moría de ganas por ver cuánto había crecido Teddy. Andromeda le mandaba de vez en cuando fotografías, pero no era lo mismo.

—¿Ya tenéis listos los baúles? —preguntó Hermione la noche antes de marcharse—. A mí me falta decidir que libros quiero llevar. Ando un poco floja en pociones, así que ese seguro, pero…

—Hermione, mételos todos y ya está —sugirió Ron—. Jaque.

Los tres se encontraban en su Sala Común. Harry y Ron jugaban, sentados en el suelo, una partida de ajedrez mágico. Hermione, por su parte, estaba en un sofá, con los pies descalzos, y una lista entre sus dedos.

—¿Dónde? —gruñó Harry.

—Esta torre —Ron la señaló sin mucho entusiasmo.

—No seas tonto, no puedo simplemente meterlos todos —le reprochó Hermione.

—¿Y por qué no?

Harry sonrió mientras hacía moverse a su caballo hasta dónde estaba la torre de Ron. El pequeño estallido hizo que su amigo volviera a poner toda su atención en el juego.

—Dos movimientos más —anunció con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Venga ya! —gruñó Harry recostándose contra un sofá—. No sé para qué sigo jugando contigo.

Ron mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes meterlos todos? No vas a cargar tú con el equipaje.

Harry pudo oír como Ron añadía mentalmente _lo harán los elfos_. Por supuesto, no lo dijo. Para Hermione era importante que la apoyara en sus ideales y Ron tenía un cuidado _inusual_ aquellos días.

Ron se sentó junto a su novia y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. Harry pretendió no mirar. Era raro verles haciéndose cariñitos, después de tanto tiempo. No era como si no se alegrara, por supuesto.

La tensión que siempre les había rodeado había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Harry aún estaba esperando que un día Hermione se levantara y le pusiera un nombre ridículo a Ron –como había hecho Lavender.

Por suerte, aquel día todavía no había llegado.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Arrugó el ceño. Eso ocurría a veces. Entendía que quisieran tener tiempo para ellos solos. Eran pareja al fin y al cabo. A él y a Ginny también les gustaba tener tiempo para ellos mismos. De hecho, aquel hubiese sido un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Si tan solo supiera dónde encontrarla.

—Mmm —respondió Hermione mirando fijamente su pergamino—. No sé, ¿tú qué piensas hacer, Harry?

Era una pregunta despreocupada. Pero Harry sabía que, como pareja, sus amigos necesitaban _tiempo_ para ellos mismos. Así que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí no os preocupéis. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes del toque de queda.

Ron no necesitó mucho más para levantarse de un salto y tirar de Hermione.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió rápidamente. Casi huyeron de él, como si fuera a cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro.

Harry miró despreocupado el tablero de ajedrez. Solo un instante, antes de darse cuenta. Achicó los ojos, incrédulo.

Si Ron no se hubiera largado habría sido el turno de Harry.

Y había movido su alfil de tal forma que había dejado desprotegido a su rey.

 _Habría_ ganado. Bufó. Ron le había engañado. Y ganado. Qué cretino, pensó con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Metió sin delicadeza las figuras, tanto las de Ron como las suyas, dentro de sus respectivos estuches. Cuando lo cogió, el rey de Ron se retorció entre sus dedos. Intentando huir. Un par de peones le apuntaron con sus lanzas, con gesto amenazante.

—Em, Harry.

Frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza aunque no le hiciera falta: conocía aquella voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Romilda?

Llevaba su cabello rizadísimo recogido en una coleta baja y una expresión de cachorro abandonado pintada en el rostro. Harry, que por regla general tendía a creer en la buena fe de los demás, no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Vamos, ni un pelo ni medio.

—Bueno, yo… —Romilda inclinó los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, como buscando valor—. Yo solo quería desearte felices fiestas.

—Ah… Gracias. —Soltó al rey dentro del estuche de Ron y lo cerró—. Bueno, yo… voy a… eso.

Pasó de largo, dispuesto a subir a su cuarto y terminar de hacer su baúl. Seguro que si Hermione se enteraba de que, prácticamente, ni había empezado le daría algo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Romilda agarrándole por el brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás. Harry se soltó con un gesto impaciente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Harry arrugó el ceño, sin comprender. En realidad, si lo pensaba fríamente, había tenido mucha paciencia. Romilda no le perseguía cual colegiala. Le _acosaba_. Había intentado hechizarlo. Y no desistía en su intento de… de lo _que fuera_.

—¿Insensible? —repitió arrugando el ceño. Estaba a punto de saltar. Solo necesitaba una chispa—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

—¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí? —gimoteó con los ojos acuosos.

Harry tragó saliva. No iría a llorar, ¿verdad? Así, porque sí, en medio de la Sala Común.

—Romilda… —pidió bajando la voz. No sabría qué hacer si se echaba a llorar. ¿Se suponía que tendría que consolarla? ¿O quizá le valdría con huir?

—¡Eres un insensible! Yo… yo. —Hipó. Harry empezaba a notar miradas curiosas –cómo si alguna vez se fueran- sobre ellos—. Siempre… tú siempre me rechazas. No sé que… qué he hecho para que me trates así.

Apretó los dientes. No iba a responder a eso. Era provocar por provocar.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es ser una chica!

Vale. Aquello ya era pasarse. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser _ser una chica_? Harry se había enfrentado a un basilisco, dementores, dragones y a Voldemort, sin ya contar a una bandada de niñas enloquecidas que no querían dejarle en paz y que le trataban como si fuera una especie de estrella.

—Pasa de mí —aconsejó volteándose.

Romilda se quedó allí, a los pies de la escalera de los dormitorios de chicos. Tenía los labios muy apretados, tantos que parecían una fina línea, y la mirada fija en él.

Quizá, quizá si Harry se hubiese girado se habría percatado del peligro que corría su vida. Y habría tomado medidas al asunto.

Y, por supuesto, se habría ahorrado las que podrían haber sido las peores Navidades de su vida.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en su cama, bocarriba, y todo seguía oscuro. Podía oír la respiración de Ron, sus _ronquidos_ , en la cama de al lado. Tenía la sensación de que había tenido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla.

Se volteó, quedando de lado, e intentó volverse a dormir. Esfuerzo inútil, se estaba meando. Tiró las sábanas hacia atrás con una patada y bajó de la cama.

El suelo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los elfos por mantenerlo caliente, estaba frío e hizo desear a Harry no haber bebido tanto zumo durante la cena. Caminó a tientas por el dormitorio, usando sus manos como única guía, hasta que dio con la puerta del baño.

En cuanto puso un pie en él se iluminó. Harry avanzó, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta el retrete. Levantó la tapa, se bajó la cintura del pantalón del pijama y…

Se quedó helado. Allí no había _nada_.

Inclinó la cabeza y miró. Como por arte de magia –porque, por supuesto, no podía ser otra cosa- su polla había desaparecido. Metió la mano, alarmado. No podía haber desaparecido sin más.

Estaba bastante seguro de que cuando se había acostado seguían allí. Su… su… y sus…

Con un mal presentimiento, se giró hacia el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos.

Una chica –una _chica_ \- bajita, con el pelo negro, una extraña cicatriz en la frente y los ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba su pijama con motivos de snitches doradas entreabierto, mostrando un pecho pequeño.

Merlín, tenía tetas. ¿Es que no había sufrido ya suficiente?

**Author's Note:**

> Reconozco que siempre he querido escribir un Harry!Chica. Una tiene sus listas de fics prototipos que escribirá algún día. ¿O no? :3
> 
> Pdt. No olviden que adoro a Romilda. Es una chica majísima. Y una de las primeras fangirls de Harry (sin contar a Ginny, claro). Pero también se le va la olla. Y tiene un poco esa cosa, ya sabéis, que le gusta acosar y tal xD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
